Sueño Profundo
by Tiny D.Soul
Summary: Sherlock y John se ven atrapados en un sueño que de momento parecía interminable. Slash - SHxJW


**Disclaimer:**Sherlock BBC no me pertenece, ni ninguno de sus personajes. No recibo ganancia alguna con esta historia.

**Personajes**: Sherlock/John - Slash

**Sueño Profundo**

Como todos los días, John apartaba el diario del montón de interminables cartas que llegaban cada mañana. Se limitaba solo a leer los encabezados, y a hojear algún caso que podría interesarle a Sherlock. Nada relevante aparecía, solo algunos enunciados acerca de robos tan insignificantes que hasta un policía con los ojos cerrados podría resolverlos. Tranquilo y dando un sorbo más a su café, John desvía su mirada en dirección al detective. Se había quedado dormido en el sofá, acurrucado y con su bata puesta, dejando salir pequeños suspiros que denotaban su cansancio.

El último caso lo había dejado destruido. No había dormido ni un solo minuto con tal de resolver esos complicados símbolos que lo traían de un lado al otro de la pequeña sala. Se había hecho un sinfín de preguntas a las que él solo podía asentir con desgano, ya que el sueño también lo estaba matando. Afortunadamente pudo resolverlo con una sonrisa de satisfacción que luego se convirtió en un llamado de Morfeo a su tan anhelado sofá; no pudo llegar a su cama con las pocas fuerzas que tenia.

John comprendía la efusividad que Holmes tenía hacia los acertijos más inteligibles pero no podía evitar preocuparse a cerca de su falta de sueño. Sinceramente parecía un niño pequeño que necesitaba de su manta y un lugar cómodo donde estar. En realidad todo en el tenia un toque infantil, desde sus caprichos hasta su forma de conseguir todo lo que se propone. Eso le ponía los nervios de punta. Cuantas veces habrá encontrado ya partes de animales en la nevera y sustancias extrañas sacadas de quien sabe dónde. Una vez había dejado su tasa de café en la cocina y cuando fue a buscarla casi toma la sangre de uno de los cuerpos a los que Sherlock había mutilado. Según él necesitaba algún pocillo donde colocar la sangre que salía a chorros, y su tasa favorita era lo que tenía más cerca. El doctor apenas y podía sacarse ese olor a sangre de la cara. Aún se pregunta por qué sigue viviendo con semejante psicópata. Pero a pesar de la cantidad de cosas por las que tuvo y sigue pasando en su compañía, sigue siendo un amigo demasiado especial.

John seguía observándolo de lejos, sorprendido de la tranquilidad que poseía después de todo el jaleo armado anteriormente. Pero se ve interrumpido inesperadamente. Aunque apacible, el cuerpo de Sherlock se revolcaba y se movía suavemente mientras que sus labios dejaban salir palabras inaudibles. Se preocupo un poco al verlo así pero sintió curiosidad por aquellos sonidos con significado difuso. Así es como se acerco lentamente para poder escuchar mejor. Tal vez confesaría alguno de sus más oscuros o vergonzosos secretos, algo que ni su mismísimo hermano sabría. Se inclina un poco más hasta escuchar con claridad.

-J-John… quédate. Acércate… tengo frío

_¡¿Qué clase de cosas está soñando?! _Fue el primer pensamiento que paso por su cabeza mientras un fuerte color carmesí se asomaba rápidamente por sus mejillas. John, paralizado y muy cerca del cuerpo de Sherlock, no pudo reaccionar antes de que dos brazos atraparan su cuerpo en un fuerte abrazo, atrayéndolo.

-¡S-Sherlock! ¡¿Q-qué haces?! ¡Despierta, despierta te digo!

Mantenía sus ojos cerrados y John comenzaba a tener pánico por lo que podría suceder.

- John, quédate quieto. Trato de dormir.

- ¡¿Qué dices?! ¡Suéltame!

Intento de todas las formas posibles poder zafarse de su agarre, pero cada intento parecía imposible. Dirigió su mirada hacia el rostro de Sherlock observando sus parpados cerrados y sintiendo su respiración a escasos milímetros, lo que paro su corazón por un instante. Trato de alejarse un poco pero lo único que logro fue que las manos del detective se aferraran cada vez más a su ropa, queriendo sentirlo más cerca.

Lamentablemente eso no terminaba. Holmes comienza a acariciar al doctor por debajo de su ropa sintiendo su calidez en sus manos, recorriendo cada centímetro de su piel. John trata de detenerlo pero sus intentos son en vano, mientras, sin poder controlarlo, deja soltar pequeños sonidos que expresan su desesperación al roce que su cuerpo sentía. Sherlock no planeaba soltarlo. Aun con sus ojos cerrados, se dirigió a su cuello, besando y lamiendo aquella que creía era la piel más apetitosa. Quería escuchar su voz, quería que digiera su nombre mientras sentía su cercanía. Watson apenas podía contener los ruidos traviesos que su boca amenazaba con soltar, una tormenta de emociones lo arrasaba.

El detective ya había terminado de devorar todo su cuello ya ahora ansiaba su boca con desesperación. Unió sus labios con deseo probando la dulzura del doctor. Recorrió con su lengua su cavidad, saboreando cada parte. Comenzó a recorrer con su mano desde el pecho agitado de John hasta llegar a la zona bajo su ombligo. Fue ahí cuando el médico dejo salir un gemido reprimido, cortando el beso y haciendo reaccionar al detective.

Sherlock miraba sorprendido a su sonrojado y agitado compañero, tratando de asimilar lo que veía. Sin duda había sido un sueño bastante bueno ya que lo deseaba tanto que se había hecho realidad.

-John..

El doctor, que tenía los ojos cerrados, los abrió abruptamente observando la cara sorprendida del detective. No podía creer lo que acababa de pasar. Moviéndose rápidamente se levanta del sofá alejándose. Sentía todos los colores en su rostro y no atinó a otra cosa que salir corriendo hacia su habitación. _¡Estúpido Holmes! _Sherlock trata de pararlo pero no le es posible.

Se sienta en el sofá, derrotado, analizando lo que había sucedido. Todo este tiempo creyó que era un sueño, un maravilloso sueño. Pero estaba pasando aún sin abrir sus ojos. Sin duda comenzaría a investigar, luego de disculparse con John, sobre las implicancias del sueño profundo.

Gracias por leer n.n

Comentario?


End file.
